officialwwefandomcom-20200214-history
Survivor Series (2009)
Survivor Series (2009) was the 23rd annual Survivor Series professional wrestling pay-per-view (PPV) event produced by World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE). It took place on November 22, 2009, at the Verizon Center in Washington, D.C. and featured talent from the Raw, SmackDown and ECW brands. The card comprised six matches. There were two matches that were deemed the main events of the program. The first was the triple threat match involving The Undertaker defending the World Heavyweight Championship successfully against both halves of the Unified WWE Tag Team Champions Chris Jericho and The Big Show. This was also followed by the other main event match: another triple threat with John Cena defending the WWE Championship against Triple H and Shawn Michaels. The undercard matches included Batista versus Rey Mysterio in a singles match and three five-on-five elimination tag team matches. The event received 225,000 pay-per-view buys, down from the previous year's event of 319,000 buys. Storylines The professional wrestling matches at Survivor Series involved professional wrestlers in scripted events pre-determined by the hosting promotion, World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE). Storylines between the characters were produced on WWE's weekly television shows Raw, SmackDown, and ECW with the Raw, SmackDown, and ECW brands—storyline divisions in which WWE assigned its employees to different programs. On the October 26 episode of Raw the show's guest hosts, Kyle Busch and Joey Logano scheduled the Raw brand's main event, in which John Cena was to defend the WWE Championship against both members of D-Generation X, Triple H and Shawn Michaels, in a Triple Threat match. At Bragging Rights, a seven-on-seven tag team match pitting contingencies of Raw wrestlers against SmackDown wrestlers was held, with the winning team declared the dominant brand. Near the end of the match, Raw wrestler, and one-half of the Unified WWE Tag Team Champions, The Big Show, turned on his team, allowing the other half, Chris Jericho, to score the victory for SmackDown. The following night on Raw, Big Show revealed that he turned on Team Raw as a favor from SmackDown general manager, Theodore Long, who in return would grant him a World Heavyweight Championship shot at Survivor Series against The Undertaker. On the October 30 episode of SmackDown, both Jericho and Kane expressed a desire to face The Undertaker at Survivor Series instead of The Big Show. Long decided to change the World Heavyweight Championship match into a Triple Threat match, with the third person being the winner of a match between Jericho and Kane. Jericho won the match to earn his spot at Survivor Series. Following the fatal four-way match for the World Heavyweight Championship at Bragging Rights, two of the match's participants, Rey Mysterio and Batista, had a confrontation rooted in Batista's perception of Mysterio holding him back from winning the championship, promptly having the latter turn on his ally, and assault him. After failing to reason with him, a match between the two was scheduled on the November 6 episode of SmackDown. For the event, three traditional Survivor Series elimination matches were scheduled: The first pitted teams headed by WWE Intercontinental Champion John Morrison and WWE United States Champion The Miz against each other. Their partnership had ended when The Miz betrayed his partner, leading to verbal jabs via their Internet show, The Dirt Sheet, as well as a match at Bragging Rights, in which The Miz was victorious. Morrison's team included Shelton Benjamin, Evan Bourne, Finlay, and Matt Hardy while The Miz enlisted Drew McIntyre, Sheamus, Jack Swagger, and Dolph Ziggler. The second Survivor Series match pitted Randy Orton, who enlisted his protégés Ted DiBiase and Cody Rhodes (collectively known as The Legacy), as well as CM Punk and William Regal, against Kofi Kingston's team, which also included ECW Champion Christian, Mark Henry, Montel Vontavious Porter (MVP), and R-Truth. The conflict between Orton and Kingston rooted in their involvement in each other's matches over the previous weeks and Kingston defacing Orton's car. The third Survivor Series match consisted of the women of the company. WWE Women's Champion Michelle McCool teamed with Alicia Fox, Jillian Hall, Layla, and Beth Phoenix; the opposing team, captained by Mickie James, included Kelly Kelly, Gail Kim, WWE Divas Champion Melina, and Eve Torres. Aftermath After John Cena retained the WWE Championship, a 'Breakthrough battle royale' was scheduled by Raw guest host Jesse Ventura to determine the next number-one contender. The concept being that every participant was to be a superstar who had not previously won a world championship. Sheamus won the match and later on attacked Cena and slammed him through a table, Ventura who had instigated the attack decided that Cena would defend the championship in a Tables match. Batista, whose actions sidelined Rey Mysterio for the next few weeks, later became the number one contender for The Undertaker's World Heavyweight Championship. After a few weeks of repeatedly attacking the champion, a Chairs match for the title was scheduled. Results Other on-screen personnel See also * List of WWE pay-per-view events * Survivor Series Category:Survivor Series Category:World Wrestling Entertainment pay-per-view events Category:2009 Pay-Per-View Events